


This isn't a reward, this is a punishment!

by Fox_Spark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Marvel Universe, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Spark/pseuds/Fox_Spark
Summary: Peter's life was going great, he had balanced school work, patrolling and family; but that couldn't last for long. Spiderman may be a brave warrior, but Peter Parker isn't and he's just trying to get through life.Or where Peter and the rest of his science class end up on a reward trip to Avenger's Tower, and Peter doen't want to be mortified infront of his class and teacher.Follow Peter as he tries not to die of embarassment.





	This isn't a reward, this is a punishment!

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an alternate reality which isn't Civil War compliant. Peter is living with the Avengers as Aunt May passes away.

This is set in an alternate reality were Civil War was ended peacefully and Peter was living with the Avengers in the tower after Aunt May passed away. With that in mind, let's begin.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Good afternoon students, as you are probably aware, we won the recent Decathlon, and therefore, we have a reward due.” At this everyone cheered. We had won the most recent Decathlon, and we were all waiting for our reward. We didn’t know what it was yet and we were desperately waiting for it. However, our entire Science class was going as the reward, just great, they get to tag along on a reward trip that they did nothing for. “It has been arranged for a trip around Avenger’s Tower!” At this, everyone started clapping and cheering; except for Peter Parker. He was trying not to melt from imminent mortification.

\------------------------------------ ruurh, ruhhr, ding, ding ------------------------------------  
“Don't forget the permission slips at the front of the classroom if you want to go!” Mr Harrington reminded everyone after the bell had gone; nobody wanted to miss a trip to Avenger’s Tower, well, except for Peter.

Ned and I were walking out of the school, and Ned was so excited, “Peter! This is so cool! Wait, did you know?! Did Mr. Stark arrange this, if he did, that would be so cool. Aren’t you excited, we’re gonna get a tour around the tower. Ohhhhhh, do you think we ‘ll meet Tony Stark or some Avengers! This is beyond cool!” and that was just what I was afraid of, the Avengers. This was going to be so embarassing!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Peter got home, he was determined to hide the permission slip and hopefully get away with going at all and avoid the mortification that would ensue if he went. He hid the permission slip deep in his backpack and hoped that they wouldn’t know about the trip. He was soon proved wrong as soon as he sat down at the table to eat dinner.  
“So Peter, where’s that letter I’ve heard I have to sign?” Mr Stark asked.  
“What slip?” I asked, trying to be as innocent as possible.  
“You mean this slip?” Natasha said as she held up a piece of paper that looked exactly like the one he had stuffed to the bottom of his bag. “I found it in his bag, right at the bottom.” She said smugly. “Sorry spiderling” she said, not sounding at all sorry.  
“Don’t worry Peter, I already signed it.” Tony said, also smiling smugly. Peter just continued his spaghetti in silence, hoping that the conversation would end, luckily, it moved onto another really quickly.

“I can assure you that Hawks are better than Falcons!” Clint argued.  
“And I can assure you that Falcons are better than Hawks!” Sam argued back, “Let’s have a vote then, if you’re sure you are going to win,” shot back Clint. This was a more conversation, and nobody else even took part, just watched and enjoyed.  
“So Falcons?” Just me, come on guys, I thought we were friends.” Sam pouted.  
“And Hawks? Really! I looked up to you.” Clint exclaimed. “Natasha, come on, we’re friends.”  
“Sorry Clint, voting for the Spider, anyone else?” Natasha said, everyone put their hand up. “And case close.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After dinner, they had sat down and watched some TV and talked before Peter left at 10:30 for bed, usually Peter would go out on patrol before going to bed, but he knew that he needed to rest before his impending doom tomorrow. He fell asleep knowing that he would die tomorrow...


End file.
